Excambalir
Excambalir is a character in The Alan 10 Adventures. He is a Creatipsum who debuted at the end of The Trial of Alan Nomaly. Appearance Excambalir is a white, humanoid alien. He wears black clothing. He has several pieces of metal on his clothing, most notable a large, silver shoulder blade piece and a blue, circular projector on his chest. He wears silver and black gauntlets with blue buttons. He has a large silver belt and a black robe going down from it with a white border. Down the center of the robe, there is a blue piece of cloth with black markings. He also has silver on the bottom of his feet. He has black markings under his blue eyes, and has a large black spike on his head. History *Excambalir debuted in The Trial of Alan Nomaly where he bumped into the Eighth Agent. *Excambalir appeared in The Annihilators Part 1 where the scene with the Agent occurred. He had an appointment with Starbeard, in which he discussed having a group of criminals of undetermined fate be used to go against Alan Nomaly in the event of corruption. Excambalir looked over the backstories of Lord Mitos, Techadon 59260, and Shadow, and then decided to get help in the event of the villains turning against him. Two potential candidates for his back up were considered, Vapor, an Orishan assaassin, and Phazz Magistreen, a Citrakayah con-man, before Excambalir decided on a natural bounty hunter, ElevenEleven. After hiring ElevenEleven, the two watched the backstories of three more criminals: Cilocub, Kyle Okami, and Maklar Ampalon. They then traveled to Locuss Carceran, and brought aboard the six criminals, and traveled to earth, Excambalir filling them in on the way. They landed on Earth, and soon after met Alan as Fasttrack. *In The Annihilators Part 2, Excambalir raged the Annihilators against Alan and his team. He revealed to be knowledgeable of Extermigator's species, able to defeat him with a Nervfrucht. He helped ElevenEleven and the Techadon quickly heal back to full health. After everyone left the ship, Excambalir sent ElevenEleven to obtain Taylor Kendall, a telekinetic from the Cosmic Realm, Becky Smith, a magician from Ledgerdomain, and Morpheus, the mystery kid. When Excambalir ordered Morpheus to kill Alan, Morpheus turned against him, and also managed to turn almost all the Annihilators against him, sans the Techadon, Lord Mitos, and Shadow. Before another fight could ensue, Starbeard appeared, and apprehended Excambalir for corruption, and also the remaining Annihilators. At the end of the episode, Excambalir was seen meeting with Vapor for unknown reasons. Powers *When in charge of the Annihilators, Excambalir was immune to their powers. However, after being apprehended, this immunity was removed. *Excambalir's suit has little healing bots in it, which helped to heal ElevenEleven and the Techadon. *Excambalir has a supply of Nervfrucht, which is easily used against Extermigator. Weaknesses *Excambalir can be disoriented by Puncherbot's steam power. *Excambalir's will to get what he wants can easily blind him, as he became corrupted by the control he thought he had over Morpheus, causing him to become the thing he feared most of Alan. *Excambalir's healing bots are somewhat defective, as they do not fully heal what they're set to, as seen when Jessica was able to cut off ElevenEleven's hand at the same location where Mad Hatter hit him with mercury. Appearances *''The Trial of Alan Nomaly'' (cameo, debut) *''The Annihilators Part 1'' Etymology *Excambalir's name is a play on the Excalibur. Trivia *In the Richard 10: Alpha-Omegaverse canon, Excambalir was a villain from Maklar Ampalon's past. He still is a villain of Maklar's past in this universe, although the specifics of why are much different.